Sweet dreams
by Scarlett Ackerman
Summary: Se había sentido tan real... cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia. Su sensual voz resonando en sus oídos, susurrándole y cumpliéndole cada uno de sus más locas fantsías. ¿Quién diría que la emnte es capaz de crear ilusiones tan verdaderas? [AU/Este fic participa en el "Micro Reto de Junio: Sueños Sucios" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".]


**«Sweet dreams»**

 **—Yours forever—**

 _Todo estaba oscuro y no podía distinguir nada de sus alrededores. Tenía algo, tal vez una venda, cubriendo sus ojos y se encontraba recostada sobre algo suave, seguramente una cama. Sus brazos y piernas estaban amarradas, imposibilitándole moverse. Allí, indefensa y expectante._

 _El gélido roce de su piel con las telas le indicó que estaba desnuda. Se retorció con incomodidad, sin poder recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Se arqueó, se removió y hasta intentó impulsarse, pero nada funcionó. Seguía en el mismo lugar sin ser capaz de desplazarse correctamente._

 _Con una gran frustración, permaneció en silencio y sin mover ni un solo músculo, queriendo ver si podía escuchar algo que delatase su ubicación. ¿Acaso la habrían secuestrado y ahora estaban pidiendo un rescate? ¿Estaba en manos de un psicópata? ¿Dónde demonios se hallaba?_

 _—Kagome —una voz tan profunda y sensual la llamó, erizándole la piel. Reconoció ese matiz en seguida, relajándose en seguida._

 _—Inuyasha —pronunció ella en respuesta, sintiendo un extraño anhelo al oír a su jefe llamándola. Excitada como estaba y sintiendo la adrenalina de encontrarse en esa situación, intentó sentarse y quitarse el trapo que le impedía poder contemplar al modelo de películas pornográficas que era el jefe de las empresas Taishō._

 _Estando sin ropa, con el adonis de su superior escrutándola, en vez de sentirse intimidada, sentía deseos de que él la tocara y le hiciera experimentar cada una de las fantasías que había tenido con él._

 _Percibió el movimiento delicado de unos dedos sobre su vientre, causándole escalofríos y cuando menos se los imaginaba, unos labios tomaron los suyos con exigencia y posesividad. Robándole el aliento. Le correspondió como le fue posible, siendo entorpecida por las oleadas de sentimientos que la atacaban en ese instante._

 _Era tan emocionante aquello. Sin que nadie los viera, solos, sabiendo que no serían interrumpidos. Allí no importaban que ella tuviera veintidós y él veintiocho, su esposa, el hecho de que era su secretaria. Nada. Solo estaban ellos y nada más._

 _Las palmas de él se posaron sobre sus senos, arrancando un jadeo de su garganta. Él bajó lentamente la cabeza, hasta hundirla en el valle de aquellos gloriosos montes blancos, coronados con unos perfectos botones rosados. Lamió y mordió los pezones de la fémina, disfrutando los gemidos placenteros que escapaban de su boca._

 _Cuando se cansó de ese contacto, descendió lentamente, repartiendo besos por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su centro. Sin pudo, recorrió con su lengua aquel lugar tan prohibido, disfrutando el semblante desfigurado de placer que ella le regalaba. Con una maestría tal, recorrió aquel lugar tan privado de ella, amando los gimoteos cada vez más audibles que emitía._

 _Él estaba excitado. Muy excitado. Pudo notarlo mientras se adueñaba de su boca, pues su gran virilidad rozaba sus partes bajas, dándole una sensación eléctrica magnífica y a la vez tortuosa. Era enorme y quería sentirlo dentro, muy profundo._

 _Queriendo que ella recorriera su anatomía, la abandonó por unos breves segundos, ayudándola a sentarse y desatándola por completa. Permitiéndole admirar el panorama. Ambos desnudos y deseosos el uno del otro._

 _—Tócame —pidió con un tono sensual, mirándole con un brillo deseoso y lascivo_ _._

 _Ella, ansiosa, se lanzó a sus labios, acariciando la espalda amplia y marcada del masculino. Sintiendo como sus músculos se contraían y se relajaban con cada caricia. Arrastró la lengua desde la base del cuello hasta la mitad del pectoral izquierdo, ganándose un sonoro jadeo como premio._

 _Llevó las manos a la entrepierna de él, masajeándola con cuidado, queriendo devolverle el placer otorgado. Sobresaltada y enérgica, se encargó de estremecerlo y enloquecerlo, envolviéndole el miembro con los labios, recibiendo sonidos guturales a modo de recompensa._

 _El adonis enterró las manos en su melena azabache, dándole un ritmo más rápido. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar al climax, jaló rudamente el cabello de ella, guardándose las ansias de penetrarla duramente._

 _La acostó con brusquedad y se posicionó sobre ésta. La contempló, como si fuera una diosa del Olimpo de infinita belleza y se posicionó en su entrada. Estuvo a punto de embestirla con fuerza, pero se paró en seco._

 _—Kagome —le llamó con un tono demasiado agudo._

 _—¿Qué…?_

Fue sacudida con fuerza, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó cual resorte, mirando a sus alrededores. —¿Qué coño pasa? ¿Qué días es hoy? ¿En qué mes estamos? ¿Qué siglo es éste? —gritó sobresaltada, hilando incoherencias.

—Te quedaste dormida ayer viendo películas, hoy es sábado trece de junio y estamos en el año 2015, siglo XXI —informó Sango, mofándose de su despistada amiga—. Son las once y prometiste acompañarme al hogar de menores. Sabes que le prometía a Kohaku ir a verlo al orfanato, estaba pensando en adoptarlo como mi hermano —comentó Taijiya con naturalidad, sentándose a su lado.

—Espera un segundo —la detuvo—. Entonces… todo… ¿fue un sueño? —evidenció con desilusión y frustración. ¡¿Había sido una puta fantasía?! Ah, como odiaba eso. Con ganas de llorar de la impotencia, bajó la cabeza, ocultando sus irises detrás de una espesa mata de flequillo—. Se veía tan real —se lamentó, abrazando sus piernas.

Juraría que había sentido las caricias y los besos de él. ¿Por qué siempre le sucedía lo mismo? Sin importarle la presencia de su extrañada compañera de departamento, se colocó en posición fetal, harta de tener sueños húmedos con su jefe casado.

Pero, ¿quién la culpaba? Después de todo, el tío era un dios del Olimpo. Era perfecto y siempre acompañaría los dulces sueños de Kagome.

 **Fin.**

Wow. Eso, para mí, fue intenso y corto. Me divertí haciendo este mini drabble. Sinceramente, me encantó :) Espero que os haya gustado a vosotros y que dejéis un review. Tampoco olvidéis de pasar por el foro HEA que tiene muchísimos retos buenísimo. Se os recomiendo.

Besos.

Titania.


End file.
